


Constellational Love - a  fanfic about Possiblytoby_ x Vector

by Possiblybee



Category: Despicable Me (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Possiblybee/pseuds/Possiblybee
Summary: True love but make it on the moon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

It's dark but bright, it hard to comprehend but it's the exquisite mix of the two. The moon sits there in space. The moon is the necessary object of the sky. But what really brought it all together was love. The magnets of two unique people trying to cling together. The next Romeo and Juliet story but this one is far more interesting. The story of two lovers meant to be but not allowed by this mortal earth. For the story of Toby and Vector love is the only thing keeping our universe balanced for without the two it would be chaos.

There had always been a great war in Toby's heart, for he could not his find true love. Having been a transgender pansexual, and open about it, it was hard to pull anyone who would actually care for him in. Those who came to him were only their for sexual pleasure or to mess with his heart strings. Leaving every friend he were to develop be online - at least people would like him that way. 

During a late night call, where he had meant to play minecraft with his friend Broski, the role "ed" had been made on his friends discord server. He can only vaguely remember how it came about. 

"I'm not a ginger!" he recalls whisper-yelling.

He couldn't remember an exact response, something along the lines of"You're a fucking ginger!" is all he can think of. 

"Fine. I'm Ed Sheeran in disguise. Sorry for you to find out this way," he's able to joke before the two erupt from laughter. Wasn't his best joke, but it caused half an hour of chaos on his friend Niffa's discord server. 

The night after, at nearly 2am, the role had been discovered. It had been a laughing matter at first, until he had gone outside and just suddenly began running. He felt compelled to run. He turned around to find 3 people chasing him: his friends Muffin and Niffa. 

How were they here? They don't even live in the same state as him! Was this even real? It was similar to something they had acted out on a server. Was it a dream? No, he can feel the wind blowing harshly against his skin, the muscles in his legs pounding, his sadly long hair flowing in the late night breeze, the cold and rocky pavement tapping his feet. His head was pounding. 

He began to comprehend his surroundings. He was headed in the direction of a nearby ice cream shop, temporarily shut down due to the unworkable conditions the winter held. He recalled a gas station not far from the ice cream shop. Soon his hearing kicks in, and he can hear the two chasing him from behind.

"Jump him!" Niffa screams, slowly catching up with the slower prey.

"No don't jump me!" Toby sprints. His voice is quivering. He's scared. He jumps on the nearest bike, and begins riding at the fastest speed he can, despite not being able to ride one.

"JUMP HIM!" he hears Muffin repeat. The words ring in his ears as he hears a car start up, slowly catching up to his measly bike. 

The car breaks down. Is it over? Is he in the clear?

The sound of a plane flying above startles him. The sound was close, a tad bit too close. He turned to see a plane slowly descending in his direction. His eyes full of tears, he simply stops moving. What was the bother? He can't out run a plane. This was the end. 

The plane crashed down to the earth with Muffin inside. He looked out what was once the front window, which had now shattered and left multiple cuts along his upper body. Niffa wasn't far behind, managing to get the plane open and helping him out. They hadn't meant any actual harm, had they?

The feeling of hard rocks beneath him had awoken Toby. He began to slowly rise from the ground, looking around at what was now his world.


	2. Lack of Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the launching of Toby to the moon, he explores what he can, looking for food, water, and more.

His vision was blurry. He couldn't make out any details. The floor beneath him had seemed gray, but it could easily been mistaken for white. The sky above him looked black. He sat up, slowly regaining his vision. The floor beneath him was definitely gray, with large craters. Slowly attempting to stand, he realized the gravity was far from something he was used to. He felt light, almost as if he could float. It had seemed like he was on the moon, but that was far from possible. He would've died the moment he was hit by the plane, and if not then the moment he had hit the atmosphere. He should've died on impact. How is he alive? It shouldn't be possible. He isn't gonna be able to survive long on the moon anyway. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and called his friend Rachel. 

"Rachel...Rachel please pick up," he mutters, seeming almost scared of his surroundings. He's slowly jogs left of where he was. 

"Bee? Why are you calling me you dumb bitch?" Rachel jokes once she picks up. The name Bee originated from when he thought he was nonbinary, and had stuck even after he started using he/they, and eventually he/him. 

His eyes filled up with tears as the gravity of his situation hit him. He was going to die on the moon, never to be heard from again. They were never gonna find him. He broke down and tried to explain what was going on. He knew it was an unlikely story to believe, but what else was he supposed to do? Fly back to Earth?

"That was..unexpected. Are you hallucinating?" Rachel whispers, before immediately forced to hang up.

Toby slowly began walking left. After about what seemed like forever of walking, he came across a tent. Inside, stood someone. Someone..familiar.

"Vector?" Toby mumbles, slowly walking backwards. Before a response was given, he continued running left. There's no way he wasn't hallucinating. 

After hours of heading left, he stopped. Had he seen any water or food so far, other than in the tent?


End file.
